


Welcome To The Team

by NightsOnBroadway



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOnBroadway/pseuds/NightsOnBroadway
Summary: Congratulations! You got hired to work for the grumps. You are the new assistant trying to work your way up to editing videos and recording them. On your first day you meet everyone, but the all so famous Not So Grump catches your eye. Will you catch his?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing one of these so mind the mistakes (:

It was a hot and humid Monday. You were driving down to your new job. The office you got hired at wasn’t too far, but the heat made it almost impossible for you to walk there without sweating through your shirt. You had no idea what kind of work you would be doing yet, the only information you got was that you would be assisting video editors and the rest of the office.   
You wore a light blue shoulderless blouse and high waisted blue capris. You wanted to keep as cool as possible while still looking work professional. Little did you know that there was barely any dress code for where you were working.   
You saw the building up ahead and turned into the parking lot. You grabbed your purse and wallet and made your way into the air conditioned office. You looked around then walked down a plain hallway until you got to the room number you were supposed to be at. You looked under the number to see in bold letters ‘Game Grumos Office’


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way to the office and finally meet everyone

You stand in front of the office doors and dig through your purse for the keys you were given to get in. You find the gold key and push it into the lock and turn it until you hear the click. You step in and look around, you were taken back by how it looked. It was huge, full of glowing neon lights and other cool video game props.  
You look around and hope for someone to see you. You don't hear anyone so you decide to look around, you're careful not to move or touch anything. As you get to an open area you see a few people working at tables and talking while staring at computer screens. You were going to speak up to announce your arrival but stopped when a girl with a blonde streak in her hair noticed you. She smiled and stood up to greet you  
"You must be [Y/N]! I'm Suzy" she said and she shook your hand.  
"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Suzy. I was told to look for Arin on my first day" You said and look around wondering where he was.  
"Oh yeah, Arin should be done recording soon. He told everyone you'd be starting today."  
"Oh, great. This Is going to sound a bit odd but, what do you guys do here? I was just told I'd recording and editing videos." You said, You didn't really watch gaming videos so you had no idea what game grumps was.  
"This is Game Grumps, it's a youtube channel. We mostly do gaming videos." Suzy explained a bit. As she finished talking two men walking out a room, they were laughing and talking. The shorter or the two saw you and walked over to introduce himself.  
"Hey!, you must be [Y/N]. I'm Arin." He said and shook your hand.

"Hi" you greeted and smiled up at him  
"I actually was just about to grab lunch with Suzy and Dan and I was hoping you would come with us so we can get to know you. We know you were already given a rundown on all the rules and what you'll be doing so we won't be explaining anymore of that to you" he smiled  
"I'd love to go out for lunch" You replied  
"I can drive" Dan spoke up.  
You looked over to dan and stopped to study his face. He was handsome. You looked away before he would notice your stares. Dan grabbed his keys and the four of you all head out to grab a bite before you start your first day.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fun lunch with everyone. But Suzy’s a bit concerned. Why?

You get into Dans car. You sat up front while Suzy and Arin took the back. While Arin and Suzy talked you sat quietly upfront with dan and looked out the window. As you watched the buildings go past the car you mentally tried to keep track of the area, since you were new to California.   
"I'm guessing you're new here" dan suddenly spoke up. You looked over to him   
"Oh yeah, I'm just trying to feel for the area. I don't want to get lost" you say and cross your legs. You felt the car turn and you looked out again to see you were headed towards a sushi place. You slightly crinkle your nose. You weren't big on sushi, but you didn't want to seem rude so you kept your mouth shut. You step out of the car and walk in with everyone. You were seated at a booth. Arin and Suzy sat together, so you and Danny shared a side. The waiter came and took your drinks. You asked for a water but regretted your decision after hearing everyone get some sort of alcoholic beverage. You didn't want to seem unprofessional but it didn't seem to matter to them.  
"So [Y/N], where did you live before you moved?" Arin asked you.  
"I used to live in Manhattan" you say and took a sip of your water once the waiter brought it over  
"Really? I used to live over there" dan said and smiled, he was glad you two related on something.  
Once the waiter returned he took your orders, everyone but you got sushi. You decided to get noodles and egg rolls. The rest of lunch was just the four of you talking about random things, mostly work projects then things you liked. Arin and Suzy both stepped away and you and Dan were left to talk. It was quiet for a moment.  
"What do you like to do?" You spoke up, you wanted to get to know the people you would be working for. Dan looked up from his plate to you. You looked back to him and took a bite of your food. Dan quickly swallowed his food  
"I'm into music, me and my band tour all the time" he said and smiled, he liked talking about his music  
"Really? What's the bands name?" You asked then finished your meal quickly, you say back and turned towards him   
"It's Ninja Sex Party" he said casually. He pushed his plate away from him after finishing  
"Ninja Sex Party?" You asked   
"Sounds creative" you laughed lightly. You were going to keep talking about his band with him but Arin and Suzy returned. You hadn't realized but they had finished long before they had stepped away. Arin paid for the meal despite you saying you could pay for your portion. You all got up then left to go back to the office. You and Dan chatted while Arin and Suzy watched the two of you walk side by side and occasionally laugh at something the other said  
"Their cute" Suzy smiled. Arin furrowed his brows   
"Suzy Dans dating someone already"  
"..she's ok" Suzy said, she wasn't too fond of the girl Danny was seeing. She decided to just keep Danny's relationship a secret from you for now, she wasn't even quite sure if you liked him like that or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just want to get a feel for the app. It’ll get better soon (:


End file.
